Caramelo
by Andorea
Summary: Se sentía todo menos tranquilo ya lleva ¿media hora? ¿Tres cuartos de esta? No sabía pero no podía dejar de ver a Kuroko jugar con el caramelo que yacía en su boca, era estúpidamente hipnotizante y de cierta manera se le antojaba.–Me gusta el dulce de fresa pero más cuando se le combina con vainilla.- YAOI


**Título: Caramel **

**Pareja: Kagami x Kuroko**

**Advertencia: BL [Amor entre hombres]**

Se sentía todo menos tranquilo ya lleva ¿media hora? ¿Tres cuartos de esta? No sabía pero no podía dejar de ver a Kuroko jugar con el caramelo que yacía en su boca, era estúpidamente hipnotizante y de cierta manera se le antojaba.

–Kagami ¿Quieres…?- el de ojos azules le miró directamente a los ojos, lo que lo puso realmente nervioso.

¿Querer qué? ¿Querer ir a salir a jugar un intenso juego de básquet? ¿Querer que lo empotre contra esa pared? ¿Querer que lo besara hasta quitarle el caramelo que lo tenía ya bastante tiempo entretenido? ? ¿O simplemente querer, ya que no podía hacer nada, ya que eran amigos? ¿Querer qué…? ¡Esa fue una pregunta abierta, joder!

Y luego entendió, la mano delgada del número once extendida le decía mucho. Y ahí estaba un caramelo color amarillento dentro su envoltura que le invitaba ser devorado por este en ese momento. No, él no quería ese caramelo que le enseñaba, no precisamente ese.

–No, gracias- terminó negándose, el otro se limitó a guardarlo a unos de sus bolsillos.- me gusta más el de fresa- dijo.

–Lastima, comí el último- Sacó su lengua para comprobarlo, odiaba a Kuroko en ese tris.

No iba a negar que el sentía algo más por Kuroko, fue duro aceptarlo pero al fin y al cabo terminó por no negarlo. No es que fuese gay, simplemente le atraía el de cabellos azules, tanto físico como emocional –en que este no se expresara como quería- él sabía que en verdad estaba enamorado.

Y sí… cómo toda persona enamorada le temía al rechazo.

Le temía a no verle más, que este le ignorase, que ya no jugasen más básquetbol, que le tuviera miedo en quedarse a solas los dos como ese momento.

_Solos, solamente ellos dos._

Trago duro, cosas para nada buenas inundaron su cabeza.

– ¿Kagami?-

Salió de sus pensamientos, el otro le miraba fijamente.

– ¿Estás bien? Te veo extraño- Preguntó, se re lambió los labios, mierda.

–Kuroko…- dijo en tono seco, llamando la atención del número once.

-– ¿Sí?

Lo tomó de los hombros viéndole directamente a los ojos, el de cabellos azules se tensó un poco.

–Vamos por un refresco - Estúpido.

–Claro.

Ambos se encaminaron a una máquina expendedora cerca de ahí, algo silencioso en el trayecto que se caminaba, Kagami preguntándose qué iba hacer momentos antes y Kuroko se cuestionaba que sabor preferiría, cosas de la vida.

Rápidamente como se sabía encontraron la dichosa máquina.

–No en funcionamiento…- Leyó Kuroko el papel amarillo que se encontraba pegado en la máquina.- Creo que tendremos que ir a la tienda no muy lejos de aquí.

–Vamos.- Miró a ver a Kuroko, este se volvió a lamer los labios, que poco a poco se los estaba tiñendo de un tono suave rojizo. Control Taiga, control.

Un paso, dos pasos, ¿Eran sus pasos o eran sus latidos? Demonios.

–Kagami-kun, espera.

Se detuvo tal como se le indicaron, al parecer estaba más adelante de Kuroko, volteó hacía su dirección.

– ¿Sí?- cuestionó, esperen… ¿por qué estaba a medio metro del de cabellos azules?

–Estás actuando muy extraño, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?- preguntaba mientras ese caramelo acariciaba dichos labios.

¿Auto control? ¿Qué es eso?

Como si fuese un tigre hacía su presa, iba a pasos sutiles hacía al albino, por reflejo mismo este retrocedía ¿cómo no temerle a semejante bestia qué desprendía selvática sensación por los poros?

Una piedra, una maldita piedra se cruzó en el camino de Kuroko, haciéndole titubear al estar sobre el piso o en él, cuándo por fin ya había dado su veredicto para caer fue dado omiso por unas cálidas palmas que le sujetaban.

–KU-RO-KO.

Tragó en grueso, miró como las manos del de cabellos rojos se acercaron a él, cerró los ojos ¿dolería menos, cierto?

Pero no…nunca vino el golpe o algo similar, fue más bien algo más suave, sintió esas grandes manos en ambas mejillas, cuando entre abrió los ojos, pasó.

Estaba atónito ¿acaso no le iba a pegar?

Nunca creyó que los labios del más alto fuesen así de suaves, la sensación electrificante atravesó por toda su columna, ¿qué era eso? ¿Qué era sensación?

Una invitación tocó a su boca. Gustoso lo aceptó.

La presencia de humedad se sentía, la lengua de Kagami jugaba con la suya, el dulce vacilaba en quedarse en la boca del dueño.

–Hm...-Un suspiro quedó atrapado en la boca de ambos, tuvieron que cortar, no importarse que tan grandes tengan sus pulmones, estos exigían aire, aun así Taiga exigió unos segundos más.

Con lengua traviesa hurto algo que correspondía y algo más…

Primer beso.

Mentiría el peli azul si tenía en experiencia en este tipo de cosas, menos si nunca había deseado esta situación, diferente pero igual.

Cuándo por fin se separaron con respiración agitada y mejillas encendidas, el de menor estatura se sentía confundido, con cabellos despeinados observó curioso al tigre.

Sintiendo la profunda mirada del chico, miró con picardía, juguetonamente saca su lengua, un dulce rojizo dio a conocer.

–Me gusta el dulce de fresa pero más cuando se le combina con vainilla.

Salió de ahí en de cabellos bicolor, saboreando el caramelo lentamente en su boca.

Kuroko salió de su ensoñación cuándo ya vio lejos a Taiga, ¿qué había sido todo ese rollo?

No entendía por qué se sentía así, ni en el juego más pesado su corazón había latido de esa forma, tan rápida.

Ahora era su turno, Kuroko Tetsuya estaba a destinado a lidiar con dichos sentimientos.

¿Estaría a aceptar tanta pasión?

Posiblemente.

Corrió, corrió, con una mirada decidida enmarcando en su rostro avainillado, tenía que encontrarle, tenía que decirle que se hiciese responsable.

Responsable de dicha palpitación que amenazaba por perforar su pecho.

Vio a lo lejos una franja roja, sus piernas no titubearon, ahora los minutos se le hacían eternos, sus segundo eran aún más difíciles de pasar.

Con aire en sus pulmones y con corazón en mano gritó.

– ¡Espera, Kagami!

Se puso en cuchillas, necesitaba coger aire, necesitaba pensar, necesita de Kagami.

Quería a Kagami.

Una caricia en su cuero cabelludo hizo levantar su cabeza.

– ¿Ya te conté cuánto me gusta la vainilla con fresa?

Las sonrisas estaban en el rostro de ambos.

**Fin **

**Notas de autor: Ya no doy para más DD:**

**Muchas gracias por leer este intento de Shot, se distorsionó un poco, se iba a acabar cuando Taiga le besa y se va y fin, así bien seco, aun así no estoy complacida DDX –nunca lo estará – toda crítica es bien recibida, y donas… Sobre todo las donas :D **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
